1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating structure for a vertical blind, in which the slats of the blind can be easily collected without being damaged even in the case that the slats are not face-to-face positioned. In addition, the angle of the slats can be easily adjusted to open or close the blind.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional operating structure for a vertical blind, which includes an operative pulley seat 1, an adjustment bar 4, a hollow rotary rod 6 and a distance adjusting strip 7. An ohm set 2 is disposed in the pulley seat 1 and a hanging hook 3 downward extends from the ohm set 2 to the lower side of the pulley seat 1. A ring member 5 is disposed on the top end of the adjustment bar 4.
Referring to FIG. 2, the hollow rotary rod 6 is passed through the rotary rod holes formed on two sides of the ohm set 2 and the distance adjusting strip 7 is fitted into the distance adjusting slots formed on two sides of the pulley seat 1. The ring member 5 of the adjustment bar 4 is hung on the hanging hook 3 under the pulley seat 1. The hollow rotary rod 6 is further passed through the rotary rod holes of the ohm sets 2 of all other pulley seats 1. A slat 9 is clipped by a clip member 8 of each ohm set 2. Two ends of the hollow rotary rod 6 are rotatably secured at two ends of an upper beam 9'. When rotating the slats 9, the adjustment bar 4 is first rotated. At this time, the ring member 5 of the adjustment bar 4 rotarily drives the hanging hook 3 so as to rotate the ohm set 2. In turn, the hollow rotary rod 6 is rotated to rotate the slats 9 by a desired angle. When collecting the slats 9, the slats 9 are first rotated to a position normal to the window by the adjustment bar 4 and then the adjustment bar 4 is pushed or pulled to move the pulley seat 1 so as to push other pulley seats 1 in a collecting direction for collecting the slats 9. When spreading the slats 9, the adjustment bar 4 is reversely pushed or pulled.
Three shortcomings exist in the above conventional arrangement as follows:
1. When collecting the slats 9, the slats 9 must be first rotated to a face-to-face position normal to the window by means of the adjustment bar 4 and then the adjustment bar 4 is pushed or pulled in a collecting direction in order to collect the slats 9. This procedure is quite troublesome. PA0 2. When collected, in case the slats 9 are not in the face-to-face position and are positioned side by side as shown by phantom lines of FIG. 2, a slat may be inserted into the clip member 8 of an adjacent pulley seat to affect the collecting operation or be damaged. PA0 3. A user can hardly judge in which direction the adjustment bar 4 should be rotated in order to open or close the blind. The adjustment bar 4 is often properly rotated after an incorrect operation.